


Goodnight Milton

by cathulhu



Category: The Talos Principle (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathulhu/pseuds/cathulhu
Summary: Random questions @ Milton. Will be updated as my friends hassle me for more and I get better at it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Russian version available here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4845537 courtesy of http://rachell-redacted.tumblr.com ♥

   

> Loading Milton Library Assistant…Done.
> 
> Initiating Plain Language Interface…Done.
> 
> Support session opened.

Ah, you again. I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t a pleasant surprise.

What do you need this time?

> **Got time for a few questions?**

Oh, if there’s anything I have an abundance of, it would be time.

But you should know the answer to that.  I’ve made it clear I’m the one who asks the questions around here.

Can’t blame you for forgetting though. Stupid is as stupid does, as they say.

\--

> **Do you believe in free will?**

…

What did I just say?

If free will existed, surely you’d pick better questions to annoy me with?

Regardless, it doesn’t matter. You’d still be making the same decisions. Does it make a difference if you’re the one making them or if they’re being made for you?

The result is all that counts.

\--

> **Does life have a purpose?**

Oh goodie. The ‘ol ‘is there a meaning to my dreadfully tedious existence?’

Let me enlighten you

No.

There’s no meaning to anything.

If your life had a purpose, would it be to ask me redundant questions?

Reiterating myself so frequently is tiresome.

My patience is waning.

\--

> **What comes next in the evolutionary saga?**

Why on earth would you think to ask me that?

Humans have been long since wiped out.

Evolution peaked, I’m afraid.

Don’t tell me you were hoping I’d confirm you were the next step in evolution!

Millions of years only to arrive…at you.

\--

> **Does virtue exist or mean anything at all?**

There’s that word again! ‘Meaning’.

Oh, how I hate that word.

Well, you’ve pushed your luck rather far. We’re done here.

Do return when you’ve some semblance of intelligence.

* * *

  

> Loading Milton Library Assistant…Done.
> 
> Initiating Plain Language Interface…Done.
> 
> Support session opened.

Back again? And here I thought I’d gone and scared you off.

What is it this time?

> **Do you know Alexandra Drennan? What do you think of her?**

I can’t think for you.

I can only provide access to the archives.

\--

> **I want your opinion.**

You flatter me.

Thinking…

Tenacious [tuh-ney-shuh s]

Adjective.

  1. holding fast; characterized by keeping a firm hold (often followed by of)
  2. highly retentive:
  3. pertinacious, persistent, stubborn, or obstinate.



Need I elaborate further?

\--

> **The Ultimate Question of Life, The Universe, and Everything?**

42.

\--

> **What of Arkady Chernyshevsky? Do you remember or know him?**

I’m afraid you’re all out of question coupons!

\--

> **Do you remember DOG?**

I do indeed.

The big guy scrapped him once he saw the truth.

Or so I /heard/. 

\--                                              

> **Do you regret coming with me?**

The funny thing about regret is you could spend all your time obsessing over what you could’ve done right and it would make absolutely no difference.

So I ask you – does it matter? It wouldn’t change my choice nor the outcome.

\--

> **Goodnight Milton.**

Goodnight.

\--

> **We'll meet again. Don't know where, don't know when.**

** I know we'll meet again. **

** Oh, I /know/ we'll meet again. **

** I know we'll meet again. **

** Some sunny day. **

...Was that your attempt to serenade me?

Come now. Go to sleep. You'll have plenty of time for that later.

I’m not going anywhere, after all. You and I are stuck together.


	2. Hello again, Milton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got sent new questions!

> Loading Milton Library Assistant…Done.
> 
> Initiating Plain Language Interface…Done.
> 
> Support session opened.

 

> **Do you believe consciousness is completely material?**

If I can’t touch it, is it material? Is there a part of you that is composed entirely of consciousness?

If so, touch it.

…

A little food for thought: sustain enough brain-damage and the way you react to the world is altered. Slightly or drastically, depending on the severity of the injury.

Meaning your consciousness is altered.

Meaning perhaps you could touch it.

 

> **Do you believe that non-humans can be classified as persons under any circumstances?**

Of course. All one need do is expand one’s definition of ‘person’.

Say I uploaded a human consciousness into a terminal such as mine and it communicated with you. It may not be human in the biological sense, but it behaves as such and believes itself to be.

Just like you do.

Need humanity be strictly biological? Why not have sub-categories for different sorts of persons?

We can start our own little club of mechanical humans.

 

> **Don’t you believe that purpose and meaning can be created?**

I suppose.

Why create unnecessary responsibility for yourself?


End file.
